Smile
by LinKueiKunoichi
Summary: She just wants him to do one simple thing. Is it too hard for him to just do it? Slight Kasumi X Ryu Hayabusa


**A/N: Another one-shot. I am a bit stuck in writer's block, so I asked my beloved friend to help me out.  
She gave me the prompt of**_** smile**_**. I hope you enjoy.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am __**NOT**__ getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

…

**~Smile~**

She was supposed to be gathering wood for their fire. Instead, she lingered behind several trees as she observed her guardian enjoy his favorite pass time: fishing. The Mugen Tenshin nukinin, Kasumi, gazed as the fame ninja, Ryu Hayabusa unhooked a small fish he just caught from his line for their evening meal. A small smiled curled on Kasumi's lips. She was curios to how Ryu acted when he fished, or at least when no one was looking. Kasumi would always see him with a serious expression. He never smiled.

"Why are you up to, Kasumi?" Ryu said.

As the superior ninja that he was, Ryu knew she was watching him. It was annoying when people were spying on him. She knew better. She was ninja, too, and failed to conceal her location from him. Kasumi sighed and walked up to him.

"I was just curious as to what you were doing?" She said with a smile, placing her arms behind her back.

Ryu examined the young kunoichi. He arched a brow as she came closer. Her smile getting larger. Ryu's personal space was being invaded with every step Kasumi took. There is something on her mind and Ryu wondered what it was. Kasumi always do something similar when she wanted something from him.

"Is there something you want, Kasumi?" Ryu asked.

Kasumi blushed as she realized how close she was to him. Kasumi backed away slowly and looked up at her guardian. "No. It just occurred to me, you don't smile."

"I don't?" Ryu said or more so, stated.

Kasumi shook her head. "No. At least not anymore. Why?"

Ryu wasn't really sure what the young kunoichi was referring to. He gazed down upon her. Her hazel eyes took in his emerald ones. A smiled appeared on her pink lips as she waited for his answer. Ryu's expressions changed. He felt a blush form on his face. He shook his head, letting his long brown bangs conceal his face from the girl.

Straighten up, Ryu continued. "We are shinobi, Kasumi. Showing any type of emotion can lead us to our downfall."

Kasumi nodded her head in understanding, the smile on her face began to fade. "I see."

Ryu made himself busy as he prepared his line once more for another catch. Kasumi remained by his side silent until she began humming. Ryu watched from the corner if his eye ad Kasumi hummed a little tune that she used to sing when she was younger. Ryu sighed. There was more.

"Is there anything else you want to speak to me about?" He asked, turning to the young girl.

Kasumi stopped humming. Another blush formed on her cheeks. "Well, it's more of a request. Will...will you please smile...for me?"

"What?" He blurted out.

"You are so serious all the time and it looks like you are never in a good mood." She said in hushed toned. "I just want you to smile. It might bring up your spirit and you will be in a better mood. It always worked for Hayate in the past."

"Kasumi-" Ryu was interrupted.

"It's been such a long time since I last seen you smiled. I care about you, Hayabusa. I just want you to be happy for once like when we were children." She said.

Ryu was quite. He had no idea how much she cared about him. Since Kasumi ran away from her village to avenge her brother, it became his soul mission to make sure she was alright and away from harm. He never thought that Kasumi would think twice of his state of mind. But now that he thought about it, she always put others before her no matter the situation.

"Did you forget how?" Kasumi asked, gazing up, once again, at her guardian's emerald orbs.

Ryu struggled. "What? No….I just..."

An idea then popped into her head. "Oh, I know what can help."

Placing her hands on his shoulders, Kasumi stood on her toes and pressed her soft pink lips to his left cheek. Ryu stood stunned, his eyes widen. He felt his face flush. Kasumi settled back down on her heals. She watched in amusement as her guardian turned a shade of red. It wasn't the outcome she was expecting, but at least his expression changed.

"Ryu?" she said with a smile.

"I'm fine." Was all he could say, shaking away his blush.

Kasumi sighed playfully. "No smile. Oh well. I guess that's that."

Kasumi turned her back to her guardian and walked casually to the small fire that they were coming the caught fished in. As she walked away, Ryu unconsciously touched his cheek where she placed the gentle kiss. Ryu stood alone as he felt his mouth curl. Kasumi sat next to the fire, feeding it small twigs and branches. Turning back to see her guardian, Kasumi flashed a smile to Ryu when she realized that he was doing the same.


End file.
